This invention provides the ability to maintain and protect the structural integrity of an asset, such as a ground or marine vehicle or an aircraft, and increases the safety margins for the safe operation of a vehicle that has been stored outside for any duration of time. The asset protection apparatus also helps to maintain and protect the structural integrity of stationary assets, such as generators.
Many vehicles, including aircraft, are expensive and vulnerable to deterioration and/or damage from exposure to the elements and destructive weather phenomena. Vehicles stored outdoors are exposed to at least four separate and distinct weather concerns that may cause instant damage or long-term deterioration to the vehicle. Exposure to the elements without protection may lead to at least one of the following: (1) an increase the risk of unsafe operation; (2) damage to the vehicle and its components; (3) reduction in the value of the vehicle; and, (4) contamination of the fuel supply.
The exterior and interior of an aircraft are constructed of materials susceptible to deterioration and damage from various environmental elements such as sunlight, heat, thunderstorms, hail, rain, bird and animal nesting and droppings, freezing rain, frost, ice, snow, industrial hazards and pollutants, environmental hazards and pollutants, vandalism, and extreme cold. Valuable assets such as aircraft, land and marine vehicles, and stationary assets are also susceptible to terrorist attacks, confiscation, or theft.
Ultraviolet (“UV”) rays from the sun damage paint surfaces, glass, Plexiglas, and exterior appendages such as antennas, lights, and lenses. An unprotected vehicle exposed to UV rays for any period of time will experience subtle but expensive UV deterioration, which reduces the vehicle's value. The same result may occur with stationary assets exposed to UV rays.
The constant thermal change caused by the heating and cooling during the normal daily, weekly, and/or yearly temperature variations that is subsequently imparted to the metal, composite material, carbon fiber, paint, or other material introduces stress to the exterior of the vehicle or stationary asset, fades the paint, and reduces the integrity and life of the asset. Thermal changes may cause expensive deterioration and damage to any asset, whether vehicles or stationary assets. For example, an aircraft exposed to sunlight, without ventilation, will experience dramatic increased temperatures inside the aircraft, which temperatures sometimes exceed 150 degrees Fahrenheit. This extreme heat may damage and/or reduce the functional life of the avionics and other equipment, cause the interior to fade, and reduce the value of the aircraft. The negative consequences of exposure to heat are amplified with simultaneous exposure to sunlight, which may also shorten the life of the sophisticated and expensive navigational equipment and fade the interior of any vehicle left unprotected due to the UV rays. The UV and thermal damage to vehicles or stationary assets may be dramatic and expensive to repair.
Unprotected assets are also subject to damage and deterioration from thunderstorms and hailstorms. Specifically, the exterior of an aircraft is typically constructed with materials that are lightweight, such as aluminum, which may be less durable than other materials when subjected to the impact of hailstones or other stimuli during thunderstorms. Thunderstorms are unpredictable and may culminate in a short time, and the damage a thunderstorm or hailstorm may inflict upon an asset may damage it beyond repair in a matter of moments. Many times hail damage renders aircraft unsafe for flight and/or greatly reduces the value of the aircraft. Furthermore, hailstorm damage to an aircraft changes the aerodynamics of the aircraft. Hail dimples on the fuselage, wings (particularly the leading edges), and the horizontal and vertical stabilizers often changes the lift and stall characteristics for that particular aircraft. These changes in the aerodynamics of the aircraft alter its dynamic handling characteristics, which makes the aircraft operate outside the envelope of the pilot's operating handbook. This situation is unsafe and introduces numerous opportunities for accident, injury, and death. Also, thunderstorms and hailstorms may damage the windscreen, radar dome, radar unit, antennas, and other appendages that are necessary for safe flight. The cost of repair or replacement is extremely expensive, and until the aircraft is repaired, it must be removed from service. Similar damage may occur to other vehicles or stationary assets stored outdoors when subjected to hailstorms or thunderstorms.
Exposure to precipitation increases the possibility of rain water leaking past the fuel filler caps and migrating into the fuel tanks. Rain water contamination of the fuel tanks is a serious and persistent problem that may result in catastrophic failure of engine components.
Animal nests and bird droppings not expediently removed may cause deterioration of painted surfaces and corrosion of the structural elements of the asset, and may restrict the proper movement of the controls and control surfaces of vehicles. Nesting materials also pose a fire hazard as the material is often flammable.
Freezing rain, frost, ice, and snow are also detrimental to many assets. For example, flying an aircraft with freezing rain, frost, ice, or snow on the wings, fuselage, or the horizontal and vertical stabilizers is contrary to federal regulations and may result in injury or death due to an accident. Freezing rain, frost, ice, or snow on the aircraft surface changes the lift and stall characteristics for that particular aircraft. These changes alter the dynamic handling characteristics of the aircraft, which makes the aircraft operate outside the envelope of the pilot's operating handbook. Operating outside the limitations established by the pilot's operating handbook is unsafe and introduces numerous opportunities for accident, injury, and death. Freezing rain, frost, ice, or snow on the aircraft may restrict the aircraft from generating the necessary lift required to take off and maintain altitude. The pilot may remove as much of the freezing rain, frost, ice, or snow as the pilot is able to and then depart with some of the precipitation remaining on the aircraft. It is costly and time consuming to remove the freezing rain, frost, ice, or snow from the aircraft. The most conventional methods for removing the freezing rain, frost, ice, or snow from an aircraft include: (1) towing the aircraft to a heated building; (2) deluging the wings and tail section with a deicer, which is a hazardous material; or, (3) allowing the sun's heat to remove the substance. However, if the aircraft is towed into a heated building or left in the sun to melt the substance, unless all the water is removed, it may refreeze at altitude, which could render the controls inoperable.
Besides causing dangerous flight conditions, heavy snow loads on the wings or fuselage of an aircraft may cause structural damage to the aircraft. Also, extreme cold weather may render the control cables and moving parts, which affect the control surfaces, rigid and difficult to move, introducing excessive wear and the possibility for damage to the control mechanisms of the aircraft.
Other environmental hazards and pollutants also pose a threat to assets, such as volcanic ash, volcanic debris, and acid rain. These environmental hazards may completely destroy the asset or greatly reduce its value or functionality. Industrial hazards and pollutants, such as waste oil and radiation, have similar negative effects on assets. Vandalism also poses a continuing threat to the structural integrity and value of assets.
Currently, canvas covers are available that lay over windows and are attached to the outside of smaller aircraft to restrict the sun from entering the cockpit. This application appears to be marginally effective at best. Other vendors sell custom-fit, reflective material that is installed on the interior window surface of an aircraft. This reflective material must be cut to the specific size of the window and installed by pressing the reflective material for that particular window into the area around the window on the inside of the aircraft. This method is used with smaller aircraft. Because the reflective material is on the inside of the window, a great deal of heat may build up between the reflective material and the inside of the window, causing great stress to the window and reducing its life.
No product addresses the safety and protection of assets exposed to the elements of sunlight, heat, thunderstorms, hail, rain, fuel contamination, bird and animal nesting and droppings, freezing rain, frost, ice, snow, environmental hazards and pollutants, industrial hazards and pollutants, vandalism, terrorism, and extreme cold conditions. The asset protection method and apparatus will eliminate the damage and safety concerns associated with exposure of the asset to all of the above-identified elements.